That NEW Neighbour
by Smoshaa
Summary: Eighteen year old, Irish girl, Erinn, never suspected who she would be living next to. How will Smosh react when they realise a fan girl has moved in next door? Anthony/OC, first fic. Sorry for the title and summary :
1. Moving House

**Hello all. My first fanfic on here, so I apologise for any occ ness, but I don't think a lot of us know what Smosh is like in real life. In the future, this will be an M rated fix, and this will be an Anthony/OC fic.**

**i write about what I know, and people I know, so some qualities etc. will be based of people I know. To me, it helps me to sort of make characters a little more realistic.**

**I can't promise when I update, so I apologise for future times. I know this chapter is short, but hope you enjoy anyway (: **

* * *

The stray autumn leaves that skimmed the paved ground in the light breeze, looked out of place in the relatively quiet street, the trees lining the side lush and full of green. The silence was only broke by the occasionally jogger, or the passing of a car on this quiet Sunday. Only a noisey truck, that backfired as it started, looked odd in this perfect suburbia.

Boxes were stacked side by side on the drive way of 16B. The house had been sold quickly enough, and the new owner stood in the drive way.

'Yeah, yeah. Aye, it was fine. It didn't seem too long, since I slept most of the way. Naw, I'll be grand, don't worry, mum. I will. Okay, love you, love you. Bye. Bye, bye, bye.'  
With a heavy sigh, Erinn looked at the ten or more boxes in the driveway. She could manage two at time, as she took the first duo into the house. Leaving the door open to save bother, she went back out to bring more in. The boxes seemed to get heavier and heavier, and the surprising warmth was doing nothing to help her. Half way through the boxes, a sleek, black car pulled up and parked next door. Wanting to prevent an awkward introduction, and her not looking like quite nice enough to meet someone just yet, she hurried back inside with some more boxes.

Erinn listened as the one...no, two people got out of the car, and waited until they went back into the house. But she had no such luck. A few raps on the door, followed by a voice, made her groans in annoyance.

'Hello? I'm guessing you're our new neighbour, right?' Erinn paused at the voice which sounded ridiculously familiar.

'Yeah, just give me two minutes and I will be down! Come in if you want!' She shouted back, as she quickly ran upstairs with her 'essentials bag'. She found the bathroom, trying to fix herself up. She added a little concealer to her tired eyes, despite her sleep on the plane, and roughly brushed her chestnut hair into a more acceptable manner. She still felt a little warm and flustered, but hurried anyway.

Once Erinn was somewhat satisfied with how she looked, she quickly ran downstairs again. As she entered the living room, she froze as soon as she saw who was standing in front of her. She was overwhelmed.

'Oh, hey...are you,uh, okay?' Anthony Padilla asked. Anthony, fucking, Padilla. And next to him stood Ian Hecox. Ian, fucking, Hecox.

'Earth to our new neighbour...?' Ian spoke.

Erinn tried to form words, but none came. It suddenly felt very warm, and she felt dizzy. She tried to focus on Ian and Anthony, but their words no longer were audible and she felt her legs give way.

* * *

**I apologise for the shortness again...and the title...and the summary.**

**i just suck at them :$ **

**R&R if you want to and hope you enjoyed (:**


	2. First Encounters

**Hello all again. A relatively quick update this time! Anyway, I hope you don't think Erinn's reaction was a little ott, there's a simple explanation for it! I just want to say now, sorry for any wrong details about where Smosh live and I'm not very good with American suburbs and all that :$ **

**hopefully this chapter is a little longer (: .**

* * *

Being the closest to Erinn, Anthony caught Erinn just before she could hit the ground.

'We have got a fan girl living right next to us, man,' Ian said.

'I hope she isn't a stalker. She kinda did faint,' Anthony joked, lifting her in his arms and laying her down gently on the couch.

'Nah, she doesn't look like the stalker type. She's too cute.'

'I am shocked, Ian. You have a girlfriend!' Anthonfor dramatically exclaimed, joking with his best friend. Ian shrugged his shoulders.

'What? I'm just saying what I see,' he said with a grin.

Anthony rolled his eyes and looked at the girl again. Her face was a little flushed, and her skin felt really warm when he caught her. Anthony took the chance (as did Ian) to study her for a moment properly. Her hair was a light chestnut colour, quite straight, and a few blonde highlights came through. Her skin was pale in comparison to most people in Sacremento, with a light splay of barely-visible-freckles decorated her noise. Anthony also noticed the tomahawk chop Smosh shirt she was wearing over shorts and black tights.

'I think she was too warm. I'm just going to get some water for her,' Anthony stated. He quickly found the kitchen, and finding no cups, ran water over his hand. He came back and flicked his fingers, water flicking onto her face. She scrunched up her noise before opening her eyes.

'Holy shit!' Erinn exclaimed, sitting up quickly and shuffled a small bit away from Anthony.

'You scared the hell out of me!'

'Sorry, haha...I guess you know who we are?' Anthony asked, almost rhetorically as he stood up and stood beside Ian.

'Do I not! I still am processing the fact that _fricking Smosh are standing in my house!' _Erinn exclaimed, talking with her hands too.

'I just...I can't even...Oh crap...And I fainted...and now I seem like an overly obsessed fan girl,' looking at her top she continued, speaking incredibly fast, her words in a flurry, 'oh, well done, Erinn! You've just embarrassed yourself in front of Smosh and of all the days, houses, countries you decide to move to, you move right next to them and of all the tops to wear you choose your Smosh top! Oh god,' she said closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other, and laughed. Erinn groaned, embarrassed as they laughed.

'This is about the oddest reaction we've had. Don't worry, you have watched our videos. And you're worried about being embarrassed in front of us?' Ian joked.

Erinn sighed, followed by a short laugh, 'Yeah, I guessed...Well, I know who you are...I'm Erinn Murphy,' she said with a smile, holding out her hand. Anthony and Ian both shook it, being overly dramatic.

'Im guessing you're not from here? Are you British or something?' Ian asked.

'Close enough. I'm Irish. But Im from the north, so that's why I have a weird, ugly accent.'

'Yeah maybe, weird, but hardly ugly. it's actually kind of cool,' Anthony said truthfully.

'Naw, I hate it.' As soon as she said naw, both Ian and Anthony took the opportunity to mock her.

'Hey! Not nice,' Erinn whined.

'Okay, we'll stop...for now. Anyway, I'm feeling very nosey at the minute. How about we help you with the rest of our boxes, and maybe we can go down the street for a coffee or something?' Ian questioned.

Erinn looked at them in disbelief, 'Uh...sure. Well, I can do the boxes and you guys can wait...anywhere in this mess, ' she said with a nervous laugh.

'Nah, Ian and I need to work on the muscles, 'Anthony joked.

'If you insist, you can help but I really don't need you to.'

'Don't worry about it, 'Ian said with a genuine smile. The three of them managed to lift the remaining boxes in a matter of ten minutes. Erinn locked the house, before walking with Ian and Anthony down the street to a coffee shop nearby. It was silent as Erinn couldn't believe who she was walking down the street with.

'Are you okay?' Anthony finally spoke up.

'Aye, sorry. I just find what's happening right now so hard to believe. Because...well, come on. Yousins are literally, celebrities, like,' Erinn said.

'Yousins? That's a new form of addressing someone. How is it hard to believe?' Anthony asked.

'just like...I know youse love your fans and all, but really? I wouldn't expect many Youtubers to do what you guys are doing now.'

'Yeah, we do love our fans. But you're our neighbour too. Plus, Ian wants to be seen with a cute girl walking down the street.'

Erinn's eyes widened and she laughed nervously, 'One, I'm not cute. And two, you guys have girlfriends,' Erinn said.

'We know, we know we have girlfriends. Still doesn't mean we can't think that another girl is cute or hot.'

'It kind of does. If I was Melanie or Kalel, I'd be a bit raging,' Erinn argued.

Ian rolled his eyes, but knew she was kind of right. They reached the shop, which was a ten minutes walk away. Once they had ordered, they sat inside, Ian and Anthony sitting opposite Erinn.

'So, are you the only one moving here?' Anthony asked.

'Yeah. I got a scholarship course thing to the University of California, Davis Campus. I don't start for another few months, but my mum wanted me to get packed and ready here, and I'm going to find a job and earn some money to pay for things I need once I start uni. I convinced my mum I would be fine. I am eighteen after all. You're probably wondering about how I can pay for a house too. Two words. Rich grandparents,' Erinn said, starting to become shy again.

'Oh right, what are you studying? And I'm glad you're eighteen. Don't want us to seem like paedophiles,' Ian joked.

'Physiotherapy. Well, you could be all the paedophiles you want to be, even if I was sixteen. I would not mind,' Erinn said without realising. She froze once she did.

'Oo, somebody isn't so innocent as they seem.'

'Oh dear god, kill me now,'Erinn said, embarrassed once more.

Ian and Anthony just laughed, 'Once again-you have watched our videos,' Ian said, the sentence explaining itself.

'Even still...' Erinn said shyly, 'Well, this has to be one of the best days of my life, or certainly up there. And thank you guys so much, you don't even understand. But I need to go unpack now, sad times,' she said standing, and Ian and Anthony rose too.

'No worries. May as well walk back together, since we do live beside each other.'

'Sure, Anthony,' Erinn said, a feeling of guilty pleasure running through her as she said his name to his face. As they walk back, they talked about all simple things. As they reached the house, Erinn apologised for fainting again.

'Really I am sorry about fainting. This Irish girl does not do well in heat. 'Course it had to be ten degrees Celsius at home, and twenty here. Trust me to wear tights. Thank you again anyway,' Erinn said with a smile.

'It's fine. Maybe we will see you soon. Bye,' Ian said, a 'bye' from Anthony echoing.

'Bye,' Erinn called as she made her way into the house. Collapsing on the couch, too warm and exhausted to unpack, she fell asleep, replaying the amazing yet embarrassing start to her new life in Sacremento.

* * *

**Well, what do ya teenk? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and a review would be lovely, even if it is some constructive crit.**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	3. Lunchtime With Smosh!

**Hello, all. I'm feeling in a real, write-y mood today. So another chapter already :o anyway, I am going to try build things up, rather than rush into things and try make everyone realistic. But I've no patience. So I'll probably speed things up much quicker in later chapters. I apologise for any mistakes, I write on my iPad, ad had no idea how annoying autocorrect was until I started this fic.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Erinn woke up, and the rays from the sun came through the window, the warmth welcomed this time. She sat up, groggy and searched the couch, which had swallowed her phone. Eventually finding, she turned it on to check the time (since she hadn't unpacked, her house was extremely bare).

'Gah, must've slept all evening yesterday.' The time was 8.38am. Erinn certainly didn't feel like going back to sleep (she had slept for over twelve hours). Deciding to be productive, she got up and started to unpack the boxes. When she reached the clothes and the food in a separate box, she took a break to change and put on some makeup, making herself look half decent, and made some toast with the already fitted toaster. She was certainly thankful basically all of the furniture and appliances had been fitted and ready.

Erinn got all of her packing undone- she had put away the sparse cutlery she brought with her to start her off, decorations, some food she had to keep her going, bathroom essentials and had made her bed, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch again.

It was now nearly one thirty, and Erinn already felt like she had no energy. Planning on getting a warm bath, there was no such luck. She iced flipping switches, checked the heating, left the tank to warm up for an hour but no luck. She really wanted a bath. Or a shower. Or anything, just not freezing.

'I suppose I could ask Anthony or Ian how to get the hot water working...' Erinn thought allowed.  
No, it doesn't seem right. It feels odd, asking my favourite people to help me. I can't elites I've even seen them in real life, talked to them, let alone ask them for help like a neighbour. But then again I am their neighbour...would they mind? I don't even know what they're like in real life.

All these thoughts raced through her head. Deciding to go ask, as she would rather have a warm shower than a cold shower, she quickly headed next door.

Erinn knocked on the door, and waited, but there was no answer. She thought she could hear them messing about. It did sound louder, and she realised what they must be doing- It's a Thursday, lunchtime with Smosh , Erinn!

Quickly turning, the door opened and Anthony stood in the doorway, iPhone in hand.

'Oo, everybody. Ian and I would like to introduce our news neighbour!' Erinn squealed and covered her face, 'No, don't film me!' She exclaimed, turning from him.

'To everyone out there, we would all like to introduce you to, drum roll please!' Anthony demanded, turning the phone to Ian, who was now beside him, imitating a drum roll, 'Erinnnnnnnnnananananannnn!' Anthony drawled out her name, making his usually weird noises.

'No, you guys,' Erinn still protested, but a smile threatened her lips.

'Come in, come in, fair maiden! 'Ian pull her gently by the arm into their house. There were tacos and burritos on the table, a mess of napkins and tomatoes thrown on the edge of the table. Erinn felt a little better they hadn't...shunned her, so to speak, and stopped covering her face.

'Yousins are such tidy, elegant eaters,' Erinn said sarcastically, as they sat down at the table.

'Now, here we have a rare creature, from the land of Ireland. The language is somewhat, hard to understand, with the use of odd vocabulary,' Ian scrutinised. Erinn simply stuck out her tongue at him.

'Aren't you guys meant to be doing twitter questions?' Erinn stated matter of factly.

'Yes,of course! '

Anthony got out his phone, as Ian recorded with his, and sang his short song.

'Smosh under hash obssess three d asks,'' Who has the biggest mouth?'' Ian's mom,' Anthony said. Ian looked at him, unamused.

'Erinn, actually,' Ian said slyly.

'Oh, I agree.'

Erinn raised her eyebrows at them, 'Oh aye, me , obviously.'

'Well, there's your answer!' Anthony said.

'Hey, no! I swear, if you put that up of me saying tha-'

'Next question! Tee-ami-shlug asks, ,' Can you do the splits, and touch your nose to the ground, and take a bite out of your food on the ground?'' Let's find out!' Anthony whispers, loudly, right into the camera. Anthony tried first, only getting half way and falling, landing and squishing the burrito. Ian didn't fare much better.

'Erinn's turn! And we are not taking no for an answer, or else...DUN DUN DUN! Eat Anthony's squashed burrito!' Ian shouted, laughing maniacally into the camera.

'Do you accept the challenge?' Ian said, zooming into Erinn's face . She pushed the camera away.

'Challenge accepted, 'Erinn said in a joking tone. Thankful she had worn leggings rather than jeans, she slowly slid down, balancing herself with her hands as she got lower. Finally, she was doing splits, and folded forward, her nose touching the floor.

'Dayuuummm, girl. ' Anthony teased.

'Im not eating a burrito though,' Erinn warned as she got up. Ian and Anthony said their goodbyes to the camera, as did Erinn. Ian stopped recording, and both of them calmed down a little, being relatively normal.

'That was pretty impressive there, and sorry for pulling you into it. But you did pretty good!' Ian said.

'Thanks,' Erinn said with a laugh, ' I'm just...surprised that I'm on a lunchtime with Smosh!'

'Well, what were you around for anyway?' Anthony asked, smiling.

'Oh yeah, just wondered if you guys knew how to get the hot water working? Or apart from that, do you know any numbers for a maintenance man or something? I haven't got wifi running yet so can't find any numbers...' Erinn trailed off.

' You probably just need to turn on the pump, from a separate box, it's at the back in our house. Sure I'll show you,' Anthony offered, 'I'll be back soon,'he said to Ian. The two headed back to Erinn's, and she followed Anthony to see what he meant.

'Yup, here it is. Just flip this blue switch here,' he motioned to the switch, ' and then the water should come on fine.'

'Thanks, Anthony. And I'm sorry about yesterday... Again.'

'Hey, it's fine, really. You don't need to apologise. It's nice to not have some old man move in next door, ' Anthony joked.

'Just a fan girl leprechaun,' Erinn teased back.

'Hey! Where's my pot of gold?!'

'Sorry, but, I'm a poor leprechaun!'

Anthony rolled his eyes in a teasing manner, 'You know, if you want, you could helps us out with videos and stuff. It would be easier , plus, we always need a leprechaun here and there. An authentic one,' Anthony teased her.

Erinn looked a Anthony, unsure, 'Are you serious? I don't know , it's just, I'm not that confident...'

'Of course I am! Plus, you actually seem to grow with confidence the more you spend time with someone. Like lunchtime- you eventually warmed up. And it will only be small roles, if that seems better.'

Erinn thought for a moment, before agreeing, 'Okay, but only small roles.'

'Only small roles,' Anthony agreed, ' I'll text you or call if we need you. Do you want my number, and if you want, you can give me yours?'

'O-okay. But I have a weird, European number. It's +447503333917.'

'That is weird. Well, mine is 555-6380. It is more of a work number really, but anyway.I'll see you...sometime.'

'Okay, no bother. Thanks for fixing the water.'

'You're welcome. Bye, Erinn,' Anthony smiled, and closed the door behind him. Erinn was grinning as he said her name. And now he had given her his number. Well, his work number. Did she really expect him to give his personal number to a fan girl? She didn't think so.

Erinn tested the water upstairs, and it was hot and inviting. She took a bath, before changing int her pyjamas (even though it was only the afternoon) and decided to have a lazy night.

* * *

**What did ya teenk? Leave a review ( I'm a review whore...I'm sorry D:) Id really appreciate it, even constructive crit. I know I focused on the LWS, but I'm building things up. Thank you for the reviews already, and hope you enjoyed ! (:**


	4. How to Cheat!

**hello all! Sorry this is a filler chapter...sort of... Again. I'm actually getting impatient a bit, so might speed things up. As someone reviewed, I hope I can make this plot original. I have ideas of what I definitely want to happen, but no secure storyline. I will try it different, but can't promise anything. And I apologise for any mistakes.**

**enjoy (:**

* * *

It was another new day in Sacremento. This time, Erinn had woken up in the comfort of her bed, rather than the couch. It was already one in the afternoon. She got up reluctantly (she really could sleep all day) and made her way downstairs. She checked the broadband router, and immediately searched for her laptop as the blue light flashed, showing connection. She grabbed some cereal and tea while the laptop switched on.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she logged into YouTube. Erinn remembered the lunchtime with Smosh yesterday, and sure enough, it had been uploaded on their secondary account, entitled 'That NEW Neighbour!?' She watched the video, and cringed at herself on screen. And the suckers had kept in her 'big mouth' bit.

Erinn scrolled down through the comments, surprised and unsure of how she felt about them.

Omg, she's so cute! I love her accent! She should be in more videos!

Is dat Anthony's new gf?

Kalel and Melanie are gonna get jealous

No it's not. Anthony has Kalel, dumbass.

THUMBS UP IF YOU HATE PEOPLE ASKING FOR THUMBS UP.

There were mixed views on Erinn in the video, but she decided not to read any more. She really did hate being scrutinised, and she was considerably insecure. After searching for any buses near by and shops, and she found a grocery shop that was near enough to walk. Erinn changed and got groceries for her house and other supplies with the money she had originally brought. She also applied for small jobs at coffee shops and cafés.

The next few days passed without many events, the only considerable thing that had happened was that she had managed to get a job at the coffee shop Anthony, Ian and her had visited that first day, which she was to start in a few days. Her mum called often, every other day at least to see how she was.

Erinn often found herself bored, since she wouldn't be going to uni for a long while, and she hadn't any friends apart from Ian and Anthony, if she could even call them friends. Hopefully she would make at least one friend at her new job. Nearly a week later, she got a call from Anthony.

'Hello?'

'_Hey, leprechaun! Just called to ask if you want to be in our next video? You won't be in it that much, just a girl I'll be cheating on with. It is going to be how to cheat on your girlfriend. What do you say?'_

' Uh...yeah, sure. Well, I think. Yeah, okay. And thank you, hi, for that lovely nickname,' she finally agreed.

'_Knew you'd like it, muwahah! Anyway, are you free anytime now? We want to get this video roughly done, so we can take a few days break next week. That's why we're starting so early in the week.'_

'Yeah, sure. I'm at my house now, I can come over if you want, now?'

_'That'd be great. Just come on in, and Ian and I can introduce to everyone!'_

He hung up before Erinn could protest. She quickly got changed and mad her way to the Smosh house. She hesitated outside the front door, but eventually just walked in. There were about ten people, including herself there. Anthony grinned when he seen her, and introduced her to the rest of the people. Erinn was handed her lines, and since they broke down the scenes, it was easy enough for her to learn the lines off within ten minutes.

A few hours had passed, and they were half way through the video. The next scene was the 'mentally doing it' scene. Erinn was unsure of it, protesting to Anthony, 'Sommuch for a small part! Seems more to me,' she said, pouting in jest.

'You know you want meeee,' Anthony joked, rubbing his top and sticking his tongue out. Some of the people laughed, and did Erinn.

'Stop it! Okay, okay, I'm ready, ' rolling her eyes as she spoke. They stopped as evening began, and by six, most of the crew left, and only Ian, Anthony and Erinn were in the house.

'That was so awkward there, Anthony. I really couldn't resist your sexiness,' Erinn teased, referring to a certain scene.

'You actually were pretty good. You are the kind of, Smosh-y type of actor. and, well, heck, yeah. I'm a smooth talker and mover,'Anthony joked, pulling some embarrassing moves. Ian soon joined, and Erinn could do nothing but laugh.

'You guys are eejits!' Erinn said through laughter.

'Im guessing that means were idiots?' Ian asked.

'Yup!'

'Well...you're an eejit for hanging around with us eejits,' Ian mocked, grinning.

Erinn stuck out her tongue and folded her arms.

'Youse really bring out the child in people, I like it. Youse aren't so serious, well I'm sure youse could be, but you know what I mean,' Erinn said truthfully.

Both Ian and Anthony smiled, 'We do love to make people laugh.'

'And youse do. The most subscribed channel on YouTube! Whoo, whoo!' Erinn whooped, grinning.

'So, what're you doing with yourself?' Anthony asked, and they sat down on the couches.

'Im actually so bored. I managed to get a job at that coffee shop you both took me to. But apart from that, and until I start, there's only so much playing and painting a girl can do,' Erinn answered with an awkward laugh.

'Playing and painting?' Ian asked, 'so you do art? And play an instrument?'

'Oh yeah, I love art second to what I'm doing as a career-equine physiotherapy- and I play violin and piano.'

'Cool, we've got a talented neighbour on our hands! So equine...you ride horses?' Anthony asked, a fake grin and wink on his face.

'Yes, I ride horses. And, I'm afraid to tell you, I'm that kinda girl, who was overly obsessed with horses.'

Ian and Anthony looked at each other in shock, 'We need to keep an eye on you!'

The doorbell rang as they continued to talk. Anthony got up to get it, and he greeted someone cheerfully and Erinn soon found out who it was.

'Oh dear, Kalel!' Erinn said loudly as soon as she seen her.

Kalel just laughed softly, though there was something odd in her voice as she spoke, 'I seem you on the lunchtime with Smosh. Anthony, and Ian, were telling me about this new neighbour. Nice to meet you, Erinn.'

'And you,' Erinn responded with a smile, though felt uneasy in her presence.

Anthony spoke up, ' well, I've got to go. Kalel and I are going to get some food! I'll see you around, as usual?' Anthony asked.

'Yeah, I'll be wandering about places. I'd better go now too, don't want to intrude any longer. I'll see you'd Anthony, Ian, Kalel,' Erinn nodded to each.

She left the house and went back to her own. She flicked on the tv after getting changed, but she could only think about Kalel.

I'd personally be wary if a fan girl was suddenly appearing in videos and spending time itch my boyfriend too, so, I probably can't blame her for anything, Erinn thought. She decided to have an early night, as her new job began tomorrow, bright and early.

* * *

**I know there's a lot of dialogue, and another video focused thing ( I did base it off their real how to video, so you can rematch that or not if you want to know what scene I'm talking about) but again, building it up. **


	5. Wet

**Hello, all! gah, a longer update time, because nromally I am terrible with time keeping and all! Anyway, my patience has gone, so I'm taking some bigger gaps in time, and pushing things on a bit, as i don't plan for this to be a really long fic. I do not really like this chapter, but I am really bad with creating scences that build up but arent tsort of the same, so things will defnitely be speeding 't kill me :$ **  
**I'm really ting to think of an original storyline, but my brain isn't that smart. Maybe in the future I will rewrite this fic with a more original plot. But for now, enjoy, and I apologise for any errors!y (:**

* * *

There were mixed reviews on her part in the 'how to' video. Some thought Erinn was a nice addition to Smosh actors, but others didn't like her. Again, she hated scrutiny, but what else could she have expected to happen?

Her job didn't go exactly as she wanted it to. Her co-workers seemed judgemental, and often mocked her accent, repeating , 'What?' every time she spoke. Erinn kept more to herself, but the customers were friendlier, asking about where she was from sometimes.

A number of weeks passed, and Erinn had gotten around to completely unpacking, her new house felt a bit more cozy and homely. She had only been in one other video as the girlfriend. She had visited the Smosh house a few times to help in props for other videos, and she had gotten a little more closer and comfortable with Ian and Anthony (she had managed to stop fan girdling a lot, referring to old videos).

Erinn had been over in the Smosh house, appearing on a few more Lunchtimes, plus more of the weekly videos. This also meant seeing Kalel more often than she liked, and she had also seen Melanie, but just barely. She had began to get sideway glances and dirty looks, but tried to tell herself she was being paranoid.

* * *

Ian and Anthony were in the process of making another 'Ian is Bored'. From a twitter suggestion, they were currently making their way to prank Erinn. They were happy to find that the front door was unlocked, 'Muwahaha,' Ian laughed into the camera, 'she left the door unlocked!' They could hear a shower running, which messed up their plans.

'Well, I know what we could do! Let's wash some dishes!' Anthony said grinning. He turned the cold tap, and a loud scream came from the direction of the bathroom. The two sniggered and continued to turn the taps on and off.

Erinn thought she heard laughing, and figured who could just be doing that to her. She recorded herself 'screaming' on the phone. Leaving it on a loop, she took out the toothpaste and brushes from a cup, and filled it with water. She guessed she should just prank them back. Throwing on her bath robe, not bothering (she suspected she didn't have much time to dry off properly) she sneaked out to the kitchen with the glass.

Erinn got close, but Ian turned as she neared. She quickly signalled him to be quiet, and he continued to distract Anthony-who must have sensed something, because he turned and faced her before she threw the water all over him.

'Mnah! I'm melting!' Anthony shouted, but Erinn's plan backfired a little, as she slid on the spilled floor, taking Anthony down with her. They landed in a tangle, but Erinn could do nothing but laugh.

'Oh my god...I am...so...SORRY!' She said through her laughter. Ian shut the camera off for the moment, laughing with her. As Erinn came to her senses, she realised that She was half on top of Anthony, and had been laughing into his chest. She tried to get up quickly, but that resulted in her slipping again. Though this time it wasn't funny, as she sliced her hand on a splinter on the wooden floor, and banged her head off the edge of the table.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow,' she moaned.

Anthony quickly crouched beside her, helping her up, 'Shit, Erinn, are you okay!?' H asked worriedly.

'Have you got any band aids or something?' Ian asked.

'Ow...I think so, just...sore...and red,' she managed a small laugh, 'and no...I haven't got around to buying them...for uh, weeks,' she said, pulling a face.

'Ill go see if we have some, then,' Ian said, leaving to go look.

Anthony helped Erinn to stand properly, taking her hand and looking at it, 'You, my friend, are a klutz,' he stated, smiling at her jokingly, 'but I think you'll survive.' Anthony got some kitchen roll, and a bowl of water to clean her hand.

'My own personal doctor!' Erinn joked, but winced while he cleaned her hand.

Anthony just smiled. Once it was clean, they found the splinter hadn't go into her hand, but it really was one big splinter. She had a nasty, quite deep, nice long gash across the palm of her hand.

'Where'd you hit your head?' Anthony asked. Erinn put her hand gently against her temple, and motioned back a bit. Anthony looked but didn't see any bleeding or bruising yet. He raided the fridge for some ice, and wrapped some up giving it to her.

Erinn stood up,smiling, 'Thank you, Anthony,' she said gently, 'But could you please get put of my way?' She asked, with a teasing voice. Though he really was in her way, as there were chairs and a table on either side of her.

'Nope! I need payment first!' He said first, wiggling his eyebrows. Erinn rolled her eyes.

'What do you want?'

'A big smooch,' Anthony joked, smacking his lips together. Erinn suddenly was a little hostile. If only he knew how she would love to do that.

'Naw, Anthony, wise up. Let me by.'

'Hey, don't be like that!'

Erinn tried to get over the chairs, but she was a little dizzy from hitting her head, and slipped again. Anthony caught her, lifting her back over the chair, 'I repeat, you're a klutz.'

Erinn remained placid, as he set her down went to turn from him, but he stopped her. He held her from turning, his hands holding her arms, 'Whats wrong...?' He asked, slightly confused.

'Nothing.'

Anthony put one hand on her face, forcing her to look at him, 'Seriously?'

'This isn't a very comfortable proximity for m-'

'Good. I won't move until you tell me what is wrong.'

Not wanting to be questioned anymore, she gve into his earlier demand, 'Fine I'll give you a 'smooch'.'  
Anthony seemed unsure for a second, then grinned. He turned his cheek to her, tapping it with his finger. Sighing, Erinn stood on her toes to reach his cheek, she went to give him a quick peck. As soon as she was about to kiss him, Anthony turned his head and her lips landed against his.

Erinn was too shocked to react, but Anthony pulled her in so she couldn't get away. She found herself responding and kissing him back.

_Oh sweet, Jesus. I am kissing Anthony. Ahh, holy fucking Christ._

Was all she could think. The gorgeous being that was Anthony was kissing her.

And then she realised one problem. Kalel.

Erinn put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, 'What the hell, Anthony!?'

He seemed just as shocked as her, 'I don't know. I was only teasing you...'

'Sure as hell, didn't seem like it. And where the heck is Ian!?'

They heard the front door open, and Ian appeared. _Speak of the devil, and and the devil shall appear,_ Erinn thought.

'Sorry, we didn't have any, so I ran to the shop to get stuff and so it kind of took me a while. Are you okay?'

Erinn acted like nothing happened, but Ian sensed something with Anthony.

'Thanks, Ian, you didn't have to do that. But thank you anyway,' she said smiling, taking the box and getting a suitable plaster.

'Well, I guess we'll leave, have to edit this new episode and all, Anthony said. Ian looked confused but followed, 'Yeah, well if you're alright,Erinn I I'll be going too. Just knock or anything if you need something.'

'Thanks again,' she said smiling. When she heard the front door closing, she sat down again, replaying what happened.

_If Kalel finds out, she will kill me!_

* * *

**I really don't like how this turned out... I hope Anthony doesn't seem too unlike himself, but we really don't know what he's like in serious/different situations. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and review too! (: **


End file.
